The Survivors vs The Nemesis
The Survivors vs The Nemesis is Peep4Life's one hundredth OMM. Description Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil! The main protagonists of Left 4 Dead go heads to head with the most intimidating villain of the Resident Evil games, do the survivors survive again? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight NO MERCY CHAPTER 2: THE SUBWAY (CRESCENDO EVENT) "Clear." Zoey stated, reloading her hunting rifle. Bill nodded. "Affirmative. Francis, you good to go?" The biker dumped the corpse of a Hunter on the ground. "Yep." The room was then filled by Louis' screaming. "SHIT! GUYS, GET READY!" he yelled, running into the room. Bill grabbed him by the shoulders. "Easy, EASY kid. What is it?" The ground then began to tremble as whatever Louis had run from came closer. "I bet it's a Tank." Francis said blankly. "Thanks so ''much Louis!" It was then that Nemesis walked in, kicking the door off its hinges. "That's uhh..." Zoey began, confused by the sight of the creature. "Stars..." Nemesis said, but he seemed to be ignoring Bill and the survivors at first. Not willing to take the chance though, Bill began barking orders. "Zoey, take position upstairs. Francis, Louis: you're with me." That was when Nemesis became hostile; it sensed that it was being set up against and immediately began spinning up the minigun in its arms. '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ' As soon as it began firing, Bill and Louis dived behind machinery while Francis looked to flank around the side. The bullets ripped through the wall at the back, startling Zoey who was in the middle of climbing the stairs behind it. Bill and Louis fired in short bursts, catching Nemesis on the chest several times but they were unable to deal massive damage. "Drop dammit. DROP!" Bill shouted, growing impatient. Francis saw an opening, and began blasting Nemesis in the side with his Auto Shotgun. "ROCK AND ROLL!" he cried, as Nemesis stumbled to a side. "Bill, I think it's working. Maybe you should-" Nemesis fired a tentacle out and wrapped it around Francis' throat. Francis squirmed, and Bill immediately tried to close the gap. "Hang in there, son; we've got you." Bill said as he broke from cover. But just as he got close, Nemesis threw Francis on him. The mutation then rammed its minigun right into Bill's chest, knocking him flat on his back. "BILL!" Louis cried out, firing at Nemesis. But all this did was anger him, and Louis was forced to duck as a tentacle shot his way. Meanwhile, Zoey had took up a position on higher ground. She noticed the tentacle around Francis' neck and aimed there first, freeing him. She then scored a headshot, which stunned Nemesis but not enough to drop the monster. Instead, it spewed poison on the advancing Louis. "GAH! I CAN'T... BREATHE!" Louis spluttered, dropping to the ground. "SHIT!" Francis concluded, swinging with his bare hands at the monster. Nemesis growled right in his face and hurled him to a side, into some sandbags. Nemesis then turned to Zoey, and was this time armed with a rocket launcher. "Ohh crap." she complained, leaping down as the rocket destroyed the wall behind her. Zoey landed in front of Nemesis, who lifted her by the face and began to squeeze. Zoey cried out in pain, smashing her fists against his arms to free herself. Bill smashed his gun in Nemesis' back, trying to free his teammate but to no avail. Lucky for them though, someone had a plan. "BURN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Francis roared, firing the mounted minigun at Nemesis, forcing it to release Zoey. Bill dropped a Propane Tank next to it, and began to drag Louis out of the blast radius. He then turned to Zoey. "Hit it, kid." he added. Zoey fired one shot, catching the tank and creating an ear splitting explosion. KO "Let's not take any chances!" Francis added, throwing a Molotov on the downed Nemesis. Bill grabbed a Pipe Bomb and threw it into the flames. Zoey healed Louis where she could, but threw forward a gas can on to the pile. With Nemesis buried under a blanket of fire, the survivors pressed on. But as they left through the door upstairs, something twitched within the flames. Conclusion This melee's winners are: The Survivors! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees